


Detroit Days

by MalenaWhite



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalenaWhite/pseuds/MalenaWhite
Summary: ¿Qué pasará con la tranquila y desinteresada vida de Yuuri Katsuki en la agitada Detroit?





	Detroit Days

La vida amorosa de Yuuri Katsuki a sus 23 años y según su pequeño círculo de amigos era digna de cualquier drama televisivo...no solo por la reducida cantidad de amigos que potencialmente se habían convertido en algo más sino por lo que esos mismos le habían hecho pasar. No que Pichit -su mejor amigo desde la primaria- fuera un rey del drama pero ya le había condenado a pasar una existencia solitaria por cuenta de los dos chicos que en su adolescencia y juventud habían roto su corazón tan "despiadadmente"; el primero, Sora, uno de sus compañeros del último año de escuela, en los ojos del leal chico Tailandés, había acabado con el pobre Yuuri al partir de la ciudad (en realidad los padres de Sora habían sido trasladados a Sapporo y los chicos no habían soportado la distancia) y luego vino Paul, un estudiante de intercambio en la universidad quien tras un corto e intenso romance con Yuuri le había implantado la idea de reunirse con él en Detroit para así continuar su romance...Yuuri animado por sus buenas condiciones académicas y atléticas diligenció la documentación necesaria y realizó todo el proceso requerido en las oficinas de su alma mater. Pasaron los meses y la relación de Paul y Yuuri perdió fuerza, se enfrió y terminó por acabarse cuando el americano se encontró en los brazos de una chica y dando por terminado el romance con aquel estudiante japonés.   
Para Pichit había sido otro tormento mientras que en realidad para Yuuri había acabado por convertirse en un alivio al entender que lo sucedido entre los dos no era más que una cuestión de hormonas.

Así transcurrieron los días y Pichit, Yuuko y Takeshi (ese pequeño e íntimo círculo de amigos) debatían a diario mil razones por las cuales su querido Yuuri Katsuki, académico consumado, atleta destacado, gran amigo, hijo y soltero del año, a sus 23 años, aún se encontraba soltero y sin ningún prospecto adecuado para salir de ese estado -no que a Yuuri realmente le importara-. Lo intentaron todo, citas a ciegas, arreglos con otros chicos que consideraban apropiados...hasta chicas; pero su pequeño Yuuri simplemente no estaba interesado, así que eventualmente se dieron por vencidos y en lugar de un anhelado novio para él, decidieron regalarle un perro -no que a Yuuri realmente le importara-. en un principio Yuuri encontró asfixiante que sus amigos lo sintieran tan solo y con poco entusiasmo recibió al pequeño caniche, no era un gran fan de los perros, tampoco un enemigo, simplemente -como la mayoría de cosas en su vida- no tenía aquel profundo impacto que la gente quería ver en él; pero con el tiempo el pequeño cachorro ya hacía parte de ese reducido grupo de amigos que tanto bien le hacían y se volvió parte indispensable de su dinámica. Salían a trotar, lo acompañaba a realizar las compras, corría libremente por la casa de sus padres...formaba parte de ese equilibrio que reguardaba tanto, ese que sin saber estaba a punto de cambiar y darle paso a una nueva etapa de su vida y que sería definitiva.

Una tarde de lo más común Yuuri regresó al dormitorio que compartía en la universidad con Pichit y encontró un sobre notificándole que su plaza como estudiante de intercambio en la universidad de Detroit se encontraba lista y debía presentarse en exactamente 30 días, al principio el estoico Yuuri Katsuki creyó que se trataba de una equivocación...ya eran meses desde los que no recordaba a Paul y aquel torrido romance, meses en los que por ningún motivo recordaba haber aplicado a esa posición, aún así ahí estaba la notificación como un recordatorio de qué tan estúpido y apresurado puede ser un adolescente hormonal. ¡Diablos! ¡Con lo cómodo que estaba últimamente en su pequeño lugar en el mundo! ¡No era momento de abandonar esto! Tomó la notificación y emprendió camino a la oficina de intercambios internacionales con el fin de declinar el proceso que el mismo había iniciado. Apresurando su pasó llegó y se encontró con su consejero quien entre felicitaciones y elogios le instó a reservar el primer vuelo a Detroit, le aseguró la importancia para su carrera el pasar ese año rodeado de los mejores estudiantes y profesores internacionales que se encontraban en dicho campus e incluso, reencontrarse con aquel americano tan simpático y buen estudiante que solía acompañarlo en su primer año...avergonzado Yuuri guardó y silencio y decidió buscar consuelo en Pichit quien contrario a lo que esperaba, se emocionó tanto que comenzó a realizar su propia investigación online de la vida nocturna y las populares fraternidades, remató con un animado: ¡Al fin tendrás una vida amorosa normal!...¡Con suerte hasta terminarás en la cama de algún americano suertudo! ...¡SILENCIO PICHIT! ¿QUÉ TE SUCEDE? Pronto el simpático Tailandés llamó a los demás y pronto Yuuko, Takeshi, Mari -hermana mayor de Yuuri, y sus padres alentaban al joven a salir de su pequeña burbuja y conocer esa parte del mundo que lo aguardaba. Sin ningún argumento en contra, Yuuri se dispuso a reservar un vuelo y guardar en dos maletas de 24 kilos cada una su vida hasta ahora. 

Llegó la fecha del viaje y entre cálidos abrazos se despidió de sus amigos y familia para iniciar un nuevo desafío en Detroit; la relación con Paul no había terminado de la mejor forma pero eso no le había impedido contactarse con él y pedirle sugerencias ante su inminente llegada a la ciudad -no sin antes dejar claro que nada tenía que ver su fugaz relación- Paul con su característica amabilidad le había dado todo tipo de instrucciones vía internet e incluso se había ofrecido a recogerlo en el aeropuerto a lo que Yuuri aceptó algo escéptico. Pasadas las casi 16 horas de vuelo -escalas incluidas- entre su natal Hasetsu y su nuevo destino Yuuri descendió del avión y haciendo uso de la señal abierta de internet en el aeropuerto le escribió el mensaje acorado, pronto recibió una respuesta tan escueta y en parte aterradora: "Tuve asuntos que atender, en la salida internacional te esperan con un cartel" ¡Típico de Paul!, con los nervios hechos trizas y cargando sus maletas Yuuri se dirigió a la salida cuando vio su nombre en el cartel de un chico alto y rubio de ojos claros, se dirigió a él y en su mejor inglés le saludo, este con prisa lo tomó del brazo y le explicó con un marcado acento suizo que no podía llevarlo y debía subirse al compacto negro que se encontraba aparcado en la esquina...¡Esto tenía que ser una broma! Decidido a tomar un taxi y no lidiar con el descuido y poco interés de Paul Yuuri se dirigió en sentido contrario al que el joven le había dicho cuando sintió en la espalda un peso extraño y una fuerza sobrenatural lo hizo mirar atrás...y ahí estaba quien cambiaría su destino para siempre: Cabellos platinados, enormes ojos azules, playera y bermudas en pleno invierno y sonrisa en forma de corazón...Yuuri no pudo más que mirar lo que a él le parecía una visión del cielo o de otro planeta...¡Yuuri! ¿Por qué huyes de mi? Christophe me pidió que te llevara al campus en su lugar! ...¿Eres Yuuri, verdad? ¿El amigo japonés de Paul? le dijo con un marcado acento europeo; casi sin voz Yuuri le respondió un tímido sí y asintió con la cabeza. ¡Vamos! Te llevaré a tu nuevo hogar.

Y así, sin siquiera decir su nombre, Victor Nikiforov estaba dispuesto a llevar a Yuuri a lugares inimaginables para él.

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer fic y espero no hacerlo tan mal.


End file.
